Characters
Here is a list of characters of the Princess Applejack posts. Main characters * Applejack * [[Princess Celestia|'Princess Celestia']]: 'The leader of the bunch, you know her well. Something something banana-y smell. * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * [[Rarity|'Rarity]]:' Element of Generosity and the 'Princess of Spite'. * 'Spike: 'Former Number-One assistant turned gun-toting ace. He's still a baby dragon, though. Antagonists * Queen Chrysalis * 'Starlight Glimmer: '[] * 'Sunset Shimmer: 'Student of Celestia, turned high school bully, turned rival of Twilight, turned student of Applejack, turned god-killer wannabe. * 'Queen Variolus: 'Changeling queen. * 'Queen Chitania: 'Changeling queen. * 'Pennydrop: 'An earth pony mare that serves as the current face of Fawntaine Industries. * 'Tirek: '''Big red centaur man. Currently trapped in Tartarus again after failing to convert Discord to his side. Royal Guards * 'Coco Pommel: '''Female, earth pony. Drill Sergeant who uses fluffy euphemisms for swearing. * 'Quicksilver Sash: 'Male, effeminate unicorn. Leaf-green coat. Baby-blue eyes. Tangerine mane. Cutie mark is a pencil drawing a musical note onto a piece of paper. * 'Steam Gauge: 'Male, earth pony. Golden-brown coat. Jade-green eyes. Russet-brown mane. Cutie mark is a track circuit. * 'Bronze Pommel: 'Male, unicorn. White coat, blue eyes and mane. Current Captain of Canterlot's Royal Guard. Cousin of Coco Pommel. * 'Miles Delight: 'A pegasus member of the Royal Guard that holds the rank of Master Sergeant. A bit too cocky for his own good, he has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. * '''Mini Daze: '''Female, earth pony. Flanked by two patrol bots. Sergeant ranked. * '''Vermillion: '''Female, unicorn. Red eyes. Capable of manifesting constructions based on a similar technique used by Mistmane. Lieutenant ranked. * '''Lucky Strikes: '''Lieutenant ranked. Griffons * '''Gilda: '''Ex-Friend of Rainbow Dash and initially introduced as appointed by the Queen of the Griffons to serve as a liaison between Griffons and Ponies. Has a gruff personality and likes to call people dweebs. Currently, she has made amends with Rainbow Dash and the two are friends again. First mentioned in Thread 2 * 'Gwendolyn af Gryphonia: 'Griffon female and former Queen of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. Short-tempered and prideful, she's used to working politics and has shown a personal care for her people. Currently, she is in retirement with her husband Idris. * 'Idris af Gryphonia: 'Griffon male and former King of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. While his temper isn't as short as his wife's and he's often a bit more jovial, he doesn't really like being questioned or challenged. He is greatly amused by Cheese Sandwich, with the pony serving as a sort of jester to him. Currently, he's is in retirement with his with Gwen. * 'Zephyrious (Gale) af Gryphonia: 'Firstborn child and son of Idris and Gwen, he is the current King of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. He's more even-tempered than his parents and is more likely to talk a problem out than throw his title's weight around. His younger sister Hilda serves as his most trusted advisor, while their younger brother Siegfried serves as a collective pain in the neck sometimes. * 'Hilda (Grunhilda) af Gryphonia: 'Second-born child and daughter of Idris and Gwen, she serves as a princess of Gryphonia and Zephyrious's advisor. Level-headed and with a bit of a sadistic edge, she was raised to be well-versed in the art of politics as well as self-defense and poison-making. Her skills with a dagger are particularly noteworthy. * 'Siegfried (Grá) af Gryphonia: 'Third-born child and son of Idris and Gwen, Prince Siegfried is a fun-loving party animal and joker. He can also be a bit of an insensitive smart-ass. Despite coming across as not being up to par with his elder siblings, Siegfried has shown himself to be more comfortable than them when getting in thick with the commoners and his playboy nature serves as a great morale boaster. * '''Clawthroat: '''A General of the Griffon Kingdom. Sometimes plays Hyperspace Hyperwars with Shining Armor using a Slurgenoid army. First mentioned in Thread 2. Crystal Couriers (Love Scouts) Formed during Thread 225. These hapless ponies were forced by Cadence (in a fit of madness) to join her as Scouts of Love that would spread PLATONIC love and calm throughout the Crystal Empire after the sudden destruction of the moon. The group is composed of several "Captains" that are named after planets and (presumably) an unspecified amount of grunts,. The Captains wear masks and they all wear pink outfits. Cadence is the leader and goes by the name Princess Mi Amore Cadenza de Venus. * '''Sunburst: '''A bespectacled, unicorn male that helped deliver Flurry Heart, giving him an in to be her babysitter of sorts. As a Crystal Courier, his corresponding planet is Earth and, as opposed to his fellow Captains, he officially operates as the Royal Scribe and the only change to his outfit is that he wears a mask. He's bad at casting magic, but good at formulating spells. Bit of a nerd. Was mentored in alchemy by a pegasus named Tiempo. * '''Tiempo: ' A cloak and top hat wearing pegasus male that was dragged into helping deliver Flurry Heart. As a Crystal Courier, his corresponding planet is Mars and his wings are supposedly constricted from moving properly due to Cadence changing his cloak's material(?). An alchemist that moonlights as a magician. Speaks Spanish and is a bit of a lech. Apparently mentored Sunburst some time ago. * 'Neptune: '''A crystal pegasus male guard that dragged several ponies into the Crystal Castle in hopes of finding someone who could deliver Flurry Heart, one of these ponies being Sunburst. His real name is unknown at this point. He appears to be enthusiastic about the Crystal Couriers as a franchise since he leads talks about rebranding and potential toylines. Seems like a smart guy. * '''Jupiter: '''A crystal male unicorn that spends most of his screen time being drunk. His real name is unknown at this point. He's pretty jovial and is surprisingly competent when playing the guitar while drunk. Not so much at singing. Neptune seems to know him if only because he's a drunkard. * '''Saturn: '''A crystal(?) male pony of unmentioned race. His real name is unknown at this point. Described as a pretty boy. Seems to be a smooth talker. * '''Uranus: '''A crystal(?) male pegasus. His real name is unknown at this point. Seems to be a bit of a rough, but well-meaning guy. Spitfire designated him as a forward scout to check out what was happening in Hoofington. * '''Pluto: '''A crystal(?) male pony of unmentioned race. His real name is unknown at this point. Runs an ice cream stand and seems to know Neptune. A bit of a grouch. Alongside the Couriers exists a group called the Stars. And the Moons. The former are dressed a bit more risque than the Couriers, while the latter are dressed cutely. * '''AJ42 (Star Fighter): '''She tries to talk Cadence out her madness, but gets put into her magical outfit along with Spitfire and AJ18. She doesn't mind very much and kinda likes the outfits as well Cadence giving her attention and calling her Star Fighter. * '''AJ18 (Star Healer): '''She gets dragged along for the ride. * '''Spitfire (Star Maker): '''Yeah, she doesn't get the name either and Cadence doesn't bother explaining it. She seems to be good at making paper-start cut-outs, though, so there's that. She wasn't keen on the outfits at first, but learned that trying to remove them without magic was impossible. * '''AJ-Two (Moon): '''After waking from a nightmare with Flurry, she takes the newborn to Cadence in hopes that she can calm Flurry down. Thinking it irresponsible to leave her children behind, she magics them up in outfits and makes them Moon and Mini-Moon before bringing them along. Two's hair is done up in twin-ponytails. * '''Flurry Heart (Mini-Moon): '''Her hair was done up in a pink wig similar to the hairstyle of Chibi-Usagi. She was not pleased by the sight when she saw her reflection, but completely forgot it when she looked away. General Side Characters * 'Alterjack: 'Applejack from another dimension. She wears glasses and is a total hardass. * 'Screwloose: 'A somewhat unhinged earth pony mare with a hoof fetish. Fancies herself a doctor that believes in the extinction of the Changeling race. * '''Raven: '''A bespectacled, unicorn mare that serves as Princess Celestia's secretary. First mentioned in Thread 2. ** Suggested that Applejack should let the Changelings be delegated to different caregivers and inhabit the Crystal Empire to foster inter-species relationships. Turned out to be Chrysalis in disguise, with the real Raven being tied upT2. * '''Flash Sentry: '''A pegasus stallion, Ex-Royal Guard of Canterlot that occasionally served as a guard in the Crystal Empire. Was turned into a cyborg by Twilight and has since been working against Equestria under various employers. First mentioned in Thread 3. ** Jokingly mentioned by Shining Armor as a choice for Captain of the Crystal Empire GuardT3. * 'Cheerilee: '''A Earth pony mare and e'verypony's favorite Ponyville teacher. Even demons love her. First mentioned in Thread 3. ** Applejack meets her for the first time following her ascension and discovers that Cheerilee is, disturbingly, haunted by hallucinations(?) of demons.T3. * 'Harry the Bear: Changeling 77's sidekick. * '''8-Bit: A male pegasus that works under Screwloose. A former friend of Shining Armor's turned bitter and envious. * Gaffer: 'A male unicorn that works under Screwloose. A former friend of Shining Armor's turned bitter and envious. * 'Diamond Tiara: 'An earth pony filly with an uncanny knack for making advanced weaponry. A brat that's filthy rich because her dad's Filthy Rich. * '''Silver Spoon: '''An earth pony filly that's not as rich or bratty as her friend Diamond Tiara. * 'Berry Punch: 'A female earth pony that serves as Ponyville's resident drunk. * 'Time Turner: 'Also know as Doctor Whooves. * 'Cloudchaser: 'The female pegasus that serves as Ponyville's new mayor. She's also crazy. * 'Flitter: 'The pegasus sister of Cloudchaser. She's crazy, too. * 'Actarius: '''An earth pony, ex-Canterlot Royal Guardscolt that now serves as the Changeling Ambassador alongside his pal Jugglejack. Has nice hair. Changelings '''Queens * Placeholder Regular * Applejack Two: Adopted daughter of Shining Armor and Cadence, as well as the adoptive sister of Flurry Heart. Loves Marshmallows and is a joyful soul. * Applejack 12: 'A surprisingly brittle Changeling male that now works under Screwloose. * 'Applejack 13: 'The unlucky daughter of Chitania. Joined up with Sunset and Chitania's gang of misfits.\ * 'Applejack 18: 'A female Changeling that has a habit of transforming into Princess Cadence. She does practically all of the Crystal Empire's paperwork. * 'Applejack 29: 'A prissy Changeling male that speaks in Ye Olde Canterlot so broke that it makes Poor Richard look well off. Works as a ghost-buster with Trixie, Zecora, (former)Mayor Mare, and Sombra. * 'Applejack 56: 'A changeling foal obsessed with butts of all shapes, sizes, and genders. The 'cousin' of Changeling 29. * 'Applejack 42: 'Female punchbug that don't punch so good no more. * '''Changeling Eleven: '''Formerly known as Applejack Eleven. A female changeling that supposedly watches over Shining Armor as his ninja. At least according to Chrysalis. Whether she actually exists is unknown. Mentioned in Thread 257. * 'Changeling 77: A one-eyed changeling male that suffered from PTSD. Currently married to Cheerilee and serves as the Captain of the Ponyville Guard working alongside Harry the Bear. * Changeling 88: ''Sister' to Changeling 77. * 'Changeling 32: ''Brother' to Changeling 32. Former leader of the Morlocks. * 'JuggleJack: 'A male Changeling obsessed with juggling. He forms an ambiguously gay duo with his pal Actarius. Morlocks * 'Rekulk: '''A male morlock obsessed with trading and merchanting. Others * '''Moose Lee: '''First mentioned in Thread 2. * '''Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange: Relatives of Applejack. High society earth ponies. *